


Tangled

by reyloftw



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Immediate Attraction, Maybe a dark ending? Haven’t decided yet, Scavenger Rey, This is a tangled au, a fun story, lost prince ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyloftw/pseuds/reyloftw
Summary: Scavenger leads a solo life, always picking for treasure and selling it off. Kylo Ren has been trapped in a tower his whole life, desperate for a change.When they meet, they’ll go on an adventure that will last longer than each of them intended.





	1. Chapter 1

_This is the story of two lovers, whose lives intertwine in a most fateful way. Yeah. Yeah, I hear you. ‘This is so overdone,’ you tell me, ‘probably so overdone I’m not even gonna read it.’ But trust me when I tell you this is a story you don’t want to miss._

_A long, long, time ago, there was a man who was desperate to retain his strength and youth for as long as he could. As he became old and gray, his resolve to keep himself powerful only grew stronger, and he began a search for a spring he had heard of in his youth, a spring that would keep one young and beautiful forever. The Spring of Force, it was called._

_After searching far and wide, the man finally found the Spring of Force. He bathed himself in it, and his withered skin turned fresh, his graying hair turned gold, and his aching bones became strong._

_But the man turned selfish and possessive. Not wanting anyone to know the location of the Spring of Force, he used its powers to hide it from the view of the world, and only he could use its special powers to turn him young again._

_Now, a short ways away from the Spring and the man, there grew a kingdom called Alderaan. This kingdom was ruled by a beloved king and queen, called Han and Leia. Leia was about to give birth to the kingdom’s new heir, but before the child’s birth, she became deathly ill and only one thing could save her. A certain spring that Han had heard of in his youth._

_The King sent out all of his soldiers to look for the spring, and soon the whole kingdom was on the lookout for it. With so many people searching, it took but a few days for the Spring to be found. It was drained, stored, and transported back to Alderaan, for safekeeping and for the Queen to drink to save her and her child’s lives. The Queen gave birth to a baby boy, with dark, brown eyes and soft, curly hair. Everything seemed like a dream for the royal family. And then the dream ended._

_The man with the golden hair had once again turned withered and old, and when he went back to the Spring, he found it dry and abandoned. In a fit of rage, he destroyed the location, burning the beautiful surrounding greenery to the ground. It was no longer his special place- it had been tampered with, violated, and now no one would be able to enjoy it._   
_Word came around to him of the special spring water that saved the Queen, and he knew he must take the Spring’s power back. So in the middle of the night, as the king and queen slept, he kidnapped the prince with the dark eyes and left the kingdom with no heir._

_He then raised the child as his own, teaching him to use the power of the Spring of Force that was instilled in him, and using that power for his own benefit. The child was kept in a far-off tower, and was never seen by his parents or the kingdom again._

_To this day, every year on the child’s birthday, the royal couple leads the kingdom in a ceremony to honor their lost son. They all launch thousands of glowing lanterns into the sky, hoping it might guide their son home._

**********

"Oh stars oh stars oh stars oh stars," she muttered to herself as she jumped over rooftops and onto others. She leapt from the lowest one of the castle onto the ground, continuing to sprint away from her pursuers, satchel in hand containing the precious crown of the lost prince. She clutched it to her chest as she began to venture into the forest of the kingdom of Alderaan, and as the palace guards who chased her started to fall back after tense minutes of constant running, they disappeared, and she realized she had lost them.

"Finally," she said, out of breath. She leaned against the rock wall behind her and closed the drapes of vines she hid behind. She looked the opposite direction of the entrance and saw another opening, this one uncovered. As she hesitantly peeked through the opening into the bright sunlight, a gorgeous image came into view: a cloudless sky, the sun shining bright into a grassy meadow surrounded by high rock walls, a large waterfall descending into a river flowing through where she entered. And standing in the middle of it all, a steepled tower rose up to the sky, its spindly base covered in vines and flowers.

She made her way through the fairytale meadow to the side of the tower, looking for footholds she might be able to use to scale it. Going up carefully, brick by brick, she slowly scaled the wall. In the distance she heard a horse's neighing and shouts of men. Worried, she started climbing faster and faster until she reached the only open window, and climbed inside with abandon, not thinking about whether there was someone there or not. She didn’t care after scaling that wall. She huffed a sigh of relief and smoothed out her dusty brown pants and ratty tan shirt. She pulled the crown out of her satchel and said to it, "Alone at last."

WHACK.

Her vision went dark.

*********

"What the hell," she said groggily as she came back to consciousness. There was a wet tingling in her ear and she looked over to see an orange, angry-looking salamander sticking its freakishly long tongue in her ear.

"WHAT THE HELL," she yelled as she violently shook off the small reptile from her shoulder. She went to rub her ear but found herself tied up with... What was this? Rope? It didn’t feel like rope. As she looked around at her surroundings, she saw more of the same material draped around the small tower. 'What the hell?' was all that went through her mind as she tried to make sense of the situation and struggle out of the whatever-it-was wrapped around her.

"Struggling..." she heard a velvety, deep voice say with anxiousness. "Struggling is useless!"

'The hell,' she thought, a twisting feeling in her stomach as she tried to make sense of what exactly was going on.

"Um, who might you be?" She asked aloud, trying to peer into the shadows of the tower to find the disembodied voice. It didn’t stay disembodied for long though, because as soon as she asked, she saw a shadow up above me move to jump down from one wooden support to a lower one and finally, to the ground. She realized the figure was holding a dark red frying pan, of all things. He took a few steps forward so that just the bottoms of his legs were visible in the light. His bottom half was clad in dark-colored pants that tucked into tan boots. His eyes were barely visible through the dark, but as her own eyes adjusted, she realized they were an abyss of dark chocolate brown, the whites shining against them. His face was suspicious and apprehensive toward her and _holy shit was that hot_.

His top half was covered in a black shirt with some sort of vest on top of that. His dark hair fell into his eyes ever so often and he flipped it back every time. He had the frying pan raised in a fighting position, ready to strike at any moment.

"Who are you is the correct question," he said, "why are you here? What do you want from me?" He moved out of the shadows to point the frying pan at my nose. The salamander from earlier climbed up onto his shoulder, still making what looked like an angry face at her. 'What the bloody hell’ is all that came to her mind.

"Uh... Um," she stuttered, not quite finding the words. "Honestly I'm not quite sure why I'm here..." she trailed off and looked around the tower. He moved closer and leaned down so he was directly in her face, making eye contact. He jabbed the pan towards her again so this time it was touching her neck.

"I said, who are you, and what do you want from me."

His intense stare scared the crap out of her, yet was completely and utterly attractive. She put on the sweetest, most kind face and said with the most formal and courteous tone, "I know not who you are, nor how I came to find you, but may I just say...." she snickered in her mind as she delivered the next lines. " _Hey_." She looked him up and down and crossed her legs. "How's it goin'? The name's Scavenger." She winked up at his obviously confused face.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you obviously have no use for me or my hands." He said, leaving her a little confused.

"Why would I want anything to do with your hands? The only thing I want to do with your hands are get out of their work, which I'm assuming is what this is!" She finished with a huff. He looked at her closely, examining her face and body with excruciating elongated gazes. _Whoa there bud, my eyes are up here._

"Alright, Scavenger, I have a proposal for you." He said suddenly.

"What? Why?"

"Every year, on my birthday, I see millions of lanterns in the sky at night. I wish to go see them in person, and I wish for you to be my guide." He finished, looking at her expectantly.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I have your satchel."

Panic shot through her as she whipped her head around to look for it.

"You'll never find it," he said. She looked around to no avail.

She sighed. "What will I get in return from helping you in your escapade? And don't say your undying friendship and gratitude, because that's not going to cut it."

"I'll give you back your satchel," he offered, "And you won't ever have to see me again. It'll just be a random happenstance in your life you'll never have to think about."

"Seems like a fair deal," she said, "but I don't even know your name."

"Kylo Ren," he introduced himself with a sarcastic bow. She rolled her eyes, but smirked all the same.

"Alright, _Kylo Ren_ ," she agreed, "I'll help you. Just get me out of whatever the hell this stuff is."

"Thank you for agreeing," he said while kneeling down in front of her to start untying them. "I’ve been cooped up here for much too long, almost thirty years."

“Thirty years?!” She said incredulously. _Why hadn’t he left before on his own_?

After a highly awkward half-hour of untying her from the ropes, she prepared to climb back down the tower. She grabbed her supply pack and went over to the window from whence she came.

"We won't be climbing down, it’s too dangerous," Kylo said. She glared at him as he leaned out the window tying a long chain of the ropes to the hook above. He turned around, grabbed her by the waist, and before she could protest, jumped out the window. 


	2. The Adventure Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our brave adventurers head out into the wide open world!

"NOOOOOO!!!" She screamed as they plummeted towards the ground. Kylo laughed almost hysterically at her reaction. The rope ran out of length right before they reached the ground.

She clung to him with a mighty grip, face pale and heart beating like a hummingbird's, and her legs wrapped around his waist. She didn’t even let go when his feet touched the ground, waiting to slowly put her toes down to make sure she wasn’t dead.

"Oh my god," he said, continuing to laugh at her fear-stricken face. "That was priceless!"

She exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, DOUCHEBAG?? YOU BASTARD, WE COULD HAVE FUCKING DIED!!!" She yelled, shoving herself into his personal space, jabbing her forefinger into his surprisingly firm chest. His face fell as she stomped away, but as she had no idea where she was going, she wandered aimlessly until she sat down next to the huge, vine-covered rock wall surrounding the enclosure-like meadow. She pouted for a few minutes and picked at her nails, mulling over the whole plan and why she had agreed to it in the first place. He left her alone as he talked to his weird lizard and tugged the ropes off of the hook so now she had no chances of getting back into the tower. ' _Great_ ,' she thought, ' _I’m never gonna get my satchel back_.' He made his way over to her, sitting next to her cross-legged.

"I know I kind of just killed my chances of getting you to guide me. I'm sorry. If you don't want to help me anymore I understand," he said, absentmindedly stroking the lizard. He looked at her then, confidently and frankly, and she couldn’t help but feel a little bad for him. She gave him a look that said " _duh_ ," when suddenly, an idea sprung into her head. A horrible idea, really, but maybe she could scare him into giving her back her satchel. Then she wouldn’t be in that mess anymore.

She fake-smiled at him.

"It's fine. It was terrifying, but I'll get over it. Come on, we've got a day's journey ahead of us," she said, not meaning any of it. She stood up and extended a hand, smiling like a fool. He looked confusedly at his fucking lizard, grabbed his frying pan, and took her hand.

He seemed to shrug it off as he said, "so a day's journey, huh?"

She nodded, brushed herself off and started the roadtrip.

**********

"You hungry?"

He nodded, so she took that as her sign that her plan was in action. "So what's your story?" She asked, holding the vines open for him as he walked through them. "Why the hell were you in that tower? How long have you been there?"

"Well, I've lived there by myself— well, and Hux, my salamander, you met him earlier—with frequent visits from my dad, Snoke. He brings me food and water and stuff, and checks up on me. He says I'm not allowed to go outside the tower, but he’ll never tell me why. I guess it has to do with my hands, but that's not important. This is actually the first time I've walked on grass, and it's wonderful, I think. I don’t know, I still have my shoes on. But it’s different.

"Anyway, I've basically lived there for forever. I know how to do nearly everything—sew, cook, knit, fix things—and I've studied stars and done paintings—the ones covering the whole inside of the tower—and I also can do magic, but I don't know if I'm any good or not though, since I've never really shown anyone. Maybe I could show you one time, then you could tell me!" This guy just went on and on and on. He never shut up. She rolled your eyes internally as she kept her sweet adventuring facade. He just kept going, though. Then one question from him put her on the spot.

"What about you? What's your story?"

"Ahaaaah," she laughed, "nope. I don't do stories."

"You have to have something cool about yourself, everyone does," he said, looking at her expectantly. She smiled up at him, genuinely interested in whatever the fuck was wrong with this guy. She was shaken back to reality when she looked ahead to see their destination. The Resistance, a homey and quaint little place.

"Oh look at that, we're here!" She said, completely avoiding his question. He looked at her knowingly but seemed to resolve with shrugging her evasiveness off yet again. She clutched his arm, dragging him towards the door. She opened it and pushed him inside, and she made sure to stand right beside him so she could watch his face as it went from excited to confused to flat-out horrified. Everyone in the establishment turned to look at the pair of them as the door slammed shut. Kylo held out his frying pan in defense, and Hux his behind his neck.

"Welcome, Kylo, to the Resistance Strip Club."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for reading! I was debating continuing this or not but I got some positive feedback so I figured why not! Hope you like this chapter and just know there’s definitely more to come! 
> 
> Originally I had their “rest-stop” named the Peaceful Bunny as a nod to Tangled, but figured I should rename it considering what’s gonna happen next chapter ;)
> 
> Anyway thanks again and leave a comment or a kudo if you enjoyed!! It would mean the world to me <3


	3. The Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our brave adventurers run into some trouble... but nothing they can’t fix! (We hope.)

She couldn’t help but chuckle as she lead a very frightened and apprehensive Kylo to a table across from the stage and sat him down across from her. He squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, gathering his frying pan closer to himself with wide eyes. She too was relatively uncomfortable, but she was _not_ going to let that show for the sake of scaring the guy into giving her the satchel back. He quickly glanced around and his cheeks and ears burned bright red as he stared back down at his clasped hands on the table.

A very scantily clad woman with blonde hair tied up in two buns and a bored-looking face strolled up to the table. "Welcome to the Resistance, can I get you any drinks?" She said in the most monotone voice that either Kylo or Scavenger had ever heard. Her name tag on her sparkly silver bikini-thing read “Connix”. Scavenger felt bad for her, having known many other girls from her orphanage who were swept us into this business. But as Kylo answered with a shaky no, she figured she better keep her plan in effect and speak up.

"Actually, yeah we will. Surprise us," she said with a grin and a wink directed at Kylo. Connix glanced over at her with a confused expression, then her eyes widened slightly at her with realization. Oh, _shit_.

"You're.. You're that rogue thief, Scavenger, aren't you?!" She said disbelievingly. She pointed to you with a pen then stalked off in her ten inch heels, presumably to find guards.

"Okay. This was a bad idea," Scavenger said, "I'm sorry. Let's just get out of here, NOW!" Her voice rose as she saw stripper-lady-Connix point out their table to the security by the door. They immediately started heading their way and glaring daggers. _Why was this a good idea again_? She stood up and tugged Kylo’s arm toward the back door, but the other strippers beat them to it. They were surrounded by women in eensy-weensy-teeny-weeny-sparkly-colorful-bikinis or whatever else they may be wearing and Scavenger suddenly reevaluated her life. _Why are you here? Why did you choose to be a thief over a... A fucking baker? What is wrong with you, holy shit._

As these thoughts ran through her head, she realized that Kylo was no longer next to her. She looked around and saw him at the edge of the crowd of women and security guards trying to push through, saying "Hey, that's my guide!! Let go of my guide!!" This made her smile a little until she was sharply backhanded by someone. She turned to see a shorter, beautiful woman with painted red lips and nails. She looked at her with such a fury she wondered what she must have done to her.

"Snap, go find some cops," she said, never breaking her eye contact with Scavenger. Her words were as sharp as her slap, and Snap nodded.

"You got it, Rose," he said with a weird tone of admiration as he runs off.

Supposedly Rose turned to her, grabbed her collar, and said, "That reward's gonna pay off my debt for years," with a grin. Scavenger’s arm was tugged into another person who says, "Shut the fuck up Rose, you know I could use the money!" "Oh you shut up Arty, I'm behind on rent!" Another fierce looking lady wearing a lacy top and a miniskirt that obviously had to be illegal tugged Scavenger’s belt from behind, yelling things along the same lines, and soon the entire club was yelling about how they could have used the reward from turning her in. Scavenger spotted Kylo’s furious face from the edge of the crowd as he looked around for a distraction. Her attention turned back to the women and men fighting over her, until she heard a loud shattering of glass from the bar behind her. Everyone stopped to look for the source of it. A certainly angry and frankly horrified Kylo stood on top of the bar, a broken glass in his hand. He dropped it back on the counter.

"Okay, I-I don't know what's going on, but this woman is taking me to see the floating lights I've been dreaming about my entire life and without her I won't be able to get there! Find your humanity! Haven't any of you ever had a dream?!" He breathed out sharply. After a pause, Rose climbed atop the counter as well. She stalked toward him as he stumbled and backed away toward the other end of the bar. As they reached the end, Kylo stopped and looked with apprehension. She grabbed hold of the front of his shirt, and he winced with expectation of what was to come.

"I had a dream, once."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here’s chapter three :) I was debating about going this way with the whole Resistance thing but hear me out! It’ll be good. Just think of the movie ;)
> 
> Anyway thank you to those of you who are reading! It lifts my spirits every time I get a kudo or a hit :))
> 
> Hope you’re enjoying! And you can probably expect a chapter tomorrow!
> 
> -Ani


	4. Kylo and Rey VS. The Resistance Strippers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey have an emotional talk with Rose, and the relationship... grows? Heheheh....

Rose released Scavenger’s very confused friend and turned away from him. She went to sit on top of the bar as the rest of the club slowly returned to what they were originally doing, like nothing even happened. Kylo followed absentmindedly, and, curious to see what was about to happen, Scavenger trailed after him. He sat down on one of the stools next to Rose and Scavenger sat at a table right across from them, watching them closely. Rose’s face turned sad, almost regretful, and she sighed.

"I was set my whole life on being a singer. Singing was my only dream. I thought I was going to be a superstar, I wrote out my own songs and everything, even learned how to play the guitar

"But my sister and I grew up away from our parents, on our own most of the time, just doing enough to survive. When it came time for me to graduate, I didn't apply to any colleges because I knew I wouldn't be able to pay for it anyway. And forget going to art school, that was even more expensive. And so with no experience, I was turned down from almost every job I applied for, and this was the highest paying one I could find. I'm the one keeping my sister and I alive right now.

"I don't have any time for dreams anymore. I've given up on them all. But someday, I know... I'll have enough money to pay for my sister, Paige, to go to college. She’s always wanted to be an engineer, and that’s more important than what I want. Whatever will make her happy, will make me happy. I guess you could say that's my dream." Rose seemed to be choking up, and Scavenger found herself very sad and extremely touched over the poor girl's story. Kylo reached out his hand to touch hers in an act of comfort. She smiled at him briefly, then turned to anger again. "Why am I telling you this? You're a fugitive–" she gestured to Scavenger, "and her accomplice! I shouldn't be spewing out my sob story to two criminals! Fuck you!" She grabbed an empty glass from the counter, and looked as if she was going to smash it over Scavenger’s head violently, when another hand clasped her wrist. The new hand yanked the glass out of Rose’s grasp, setting it back down on the bar. Rose looks over at the newcomer, and immediately sat back down at the bar looking shame-filled.

Scavenger turned her attention towards the tall woman, immediately noticing her dark brown hair and narrow face. Her eyes were dark brown, and she had an air about her that suggested adventure. Of what kind, Scavenger didn’t really want to think about. She smiled, almost shyly, an out-of-place characteristic for a stripper. Scavenger’s lips turned upwards hesitantly, as if unsure whether or not she should trust this woman or anyone else in the room, for that matter.

"I apologize for Rose’s behavior," she said with a pointed look at Rose, whose cheeks had tinged a bit red with embarrassment. She motioned for Scavenger and Kylo to follow her. "I know a... shortcut for you and your boyfriend here to get to the city," she offered, walking to the other end of the bar where there seemed to be an opening to the back of the club.

"Woah, woah, woah, lady, he's not my boyfriend," Scavenger explained. "I'm just taking him to see his 'dream' or whatever."

"Alright, sure," she rolled her eyes. "I'm Jessika, by the way. Here, go through this hallway, down the stairs, take a left, then go through the door at the end of the hall. after that, just follow the tunnel until you see the sign that points to Alderaan City." She smiled at Kylo again. "Go, live your dream."

Being the cocky little shit she was, Scavenger decided to respond. "Thanks, I will," she said, with a half-hidden smirk and a poorly covered up giggle. They both glared at her and she let out a full-fledged laugh at that. She was still laughing when Kylo turned back to Jessika and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. Scavenger’s laughing stopped abruptly.

"Thanks," he said with a smile, and started walking down the hallway. Scavenger felt a feeling—is it... jealousy? _What the fuck?_ She smiled again at Jessika and gave her her thanks, and followed Kylo through the hallway with a few burning questions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! A little late but here is chapter four! Just gonna warm you, this is going to probably be pretty short. And honestly? Probably no smut either. I would feel weird tainting my favorite kids-movie with that. But some nice kissing will be allowed. I don’t know, I’ll see where this leads me. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you’re enjoying the story! I definitely am enjoying writing it. Drop a kudo or a comment! Love you guys! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I actually wrote this story with different characters right before TFA came out, and have been working on trying to convert it to a reylo fic ever since. Only the new trailer from The Man Who Killed Don Quixote with Adam has reinvigorated my drive to finish this story. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment or a kudo if you did <3


End file.
